Linha asteristica 4 Boris responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha Asteristica 4: Boris responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 4:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificável Bernardo

pergunta a Boris, do anime Beyblade:

"Mr. Boris, estou um pouco confuso! É normal ter uma segunda personalidade brasileira chamada Jéssica, com tendências sexuais um pouco…erm…erradas!"

Eu desisto. Se os nossos leitores querem fazer desta linha um consultório sexual, que posso eu fazer? Mas temos de admitir, este correspondente foi artístico…Fogo, se eu tivesse uma segunda personalidade lésbica em mim suicidava-me! Bem meninos, vou deixar o Mr. Sexappeal brilhar. Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de abrir!

"Owwwwww miiiiiiila! Mil e uma noites de amor com você! Na praia, no mato, no farol apagaaado, no moiiinho abandonado numa grande alto astral! Lá em Hollywood vendo tudo rolaaaa, vendo estrela caindo, vendo a noite passaaaa!!!!! Eu e voceeeeeee!!!" de dentro da casa de banho brega (a mesma da outra linha asteristica – não reclamem, a vida está difícil para todos) saia uma bela melodia que lembrava o guinchar de morsas sendo perseguidas por gnus num edifício em chamas, despertando em todos os membros da abadia distintos sentimentos: Ian recorreu à acupunctura com agulhas de tricô para se acalmar, Spencer experimentou enfiar meio pacote de algodão em rama nos ouvidos mas como não funcionou tapou-os com cola branca, Mikhail e Nicolai estavam rezando na antiga capelinha (agora um armazém de perus mestiços) a Alá, Buda, Cristo e Matusalém ao mesmo tempo, e Kai experimentou a aroma terapia, pegando numa peúga de Tala e inspirando profundamente. Funcionou, pois caiu duro no chão. Quanto a Bryan, o único não afectado pelo som funesto (por não ouvir nada desde que experimentou furar os tímpanos com uma caneta) estava a tentar convencer o Tala que o suicídio não era o caminho.

Aparentemente alheio a este tumulto, Roger (lembram-se o agente de Boris, referido na 3ª linha asteristica) corria como a bicha assumida que é em direcção da casa de banho, referida, e abrindo a porta de rompante gritou "CHEFINHOOOOOOOO!!!! TRABANHO PARA O SENHOR!!"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!" a figura do mestre da Biovolt, Boris Balkov, aparece, muito vermelho, com o berrante cabelo preso em dois totós em cada lado e com uma toalha verde canário com imagens de póneis bebés amarrada à cintura. "SUA ANTA!!! PORQUE INTERROMPEU MEU BANHO? EU ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA!"

"Perdão chefinho perdão! É da linha astetistica, tem uma pergunta para o senhor!"

"SÓ ISSO? E VOCE VEM INTERROMPER MEU RELAXANTE BANHO POR ESSA DROGA? SUA AVESTRUZ ALBINA FILHA DE UMA COUVE ESTERIL! UM DIA EU ACABO COM VOCE!! CAI FORA E ME DEIXE TERMINAR MEU BANHO EM PAZ!"

"Mas chefinho, o senhor não entende, precisamos do dinheiro da linha! O senhor quer voltar a trabalhar no bordel (a/n: ver a fic "Biovolt uma abadia desesperada") …"

"Ta ta ta, já entendi, dé-me essa droga e caia fora daqui!" sem cerimonia, Boris expulsou Roger da casa de banho e se sentou, cruzando a perna, e começou a ler a carta.

"Ora pois…bla bla bla…QUEEEEEE??? VOCÊ TEM UMA LESBICA DENTRO DE SI??? Queeee isto? Só mesmo esses leitores para quase me matarem de susto assim…Creeeedo, o nome da coisa é Jéssica? Sacré bleu, que horror! É péssimo! Não tem estilo nenhum! Ainda se fosse Creuza ou Jerunda, agora Jéssica? Tem dó! Eu matava-me no seu caso! A coisa nem sequer escolheu um nome decente! Jesus…Cara, não sei do que você esta reclamando (tirando o nome da coitada, realmente é horrível). Ter uma virada em nós é o paraíso! Quem a gente não conquistar conquista ela! Por outras palavras, as que não ficarem convencidas com seu charme masculino ficam com o dela!... Mas alguém chamado Jéssica tem charme? E se depois as mulheres só gostarem dela? Depois você fica mal! Mas espere…

CARA, VOCE É GAY!!! Como eu não percebi logo! Ta na cara! Por isso você não quer a Jéssica! Perfeitamente compreensível meu amigo, eu me matava se tivesse uma coisa assim em mim. Imagina só, iria por o Tala com pensamentos suicidas, e eu não quero isso pró meu fofuxinho, não é?

Meu conselho: Procure imediatamente um exorcista pra arrancar essa mulher de dentro de si, depois meta-a num aquário isolado para que não infecte mais "homens" como nós. E coragem, baby, ela não se meterá mais no seu caminho! Tchau meu anjo, espero ter sido útil! Me mande uma foto sua, valeu?

"Mina espanca Boris" não se atire aos nossos clientes!!! Quer assusta-los, sua bicha pornográfica?

E mais uma linha asteristica concluída! Obrigado Boris, obrigado Bernando! E obrigado a todos os que leram mas não deixaram review por medo que seus dedos quebrassem do esforço!

A/N: Temos outros técnicos que não o nosso mui amado Boris. Alias, nem precisam de ser todos da série Beyblade. Só deixem o nome da série e a personagem na caixa de review com a pergunta e se eu conhecer farei a fic

Kissies, Mina


End file.
